


Voulez-Vous

by wearethenorth



Series: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Flirts, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethenorth/pseuds/wearethenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop making me sound badass. Everything you said makes me feel like an asshole.”<br/>“You are an asshole,” Bucky said. “But Doom’s an even bigger one, so I guess you two might work out after all.”<br/>“Thanks Bucky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life after her disastrous not-really-a-date passed quickly for Darcy Lewis.

She hadn't heard from Doom since the incident—he’d been lying low with the press as well, it seemed—and she was perfectly content.

If she never saw Victor Von Doom again, it would be too soon.

And yet, a small, treacherous part of her couldn't help but yearn for the man behind the mask.The one who'd looked so broken when she turned her back on him.

Darcy huffed and crushed the feeling before it could fester. He deserved that and more.

(‘ _Most displeased with this arrangement_ ’, as if she was a businessman haggling a price for something that was probably illegal anyway.)

"What's up?" Jane asked, noticing Darcy's sour expression.

"Nothing," the other girl sighed, fumbling with the zipper of her dress. "Do I really have to come to this thing? _You-Know-Who_ 's gonna be there."

"Um, yeah? I'm not spending the night alone with Tony and Bruce and a bunch of stuffed-shirt scientists who claimed I was a crackpot until recently. Be a bro, Darcy."

"You can't use my line against me, Jane, it's bad form."

"Fine. But they'll have free booze."

"Zip me up, Jay. Overpriced champagne is calling my name."

And that's how she ended up at Victor Von Doom's gala—the very one she had tried her damnedest to avoid—Bucky standing protectively beside her.

("Just in case," Tony had said, looking as serious as she'd never seen him.)

"We can always kill him," Bucky suggested innocently as they made their way up the red carpet and into the Latverian embassy. "Make it look like an accident."

"Dude, what is with you and Natasha?"

"It's a Russian thing," he shrugged, smirking down at her. "For someone who hates him so much, you sure are protective of Doom."

 _"Or!_ Or I just don't believe in killing people I don't like."

"You should. It's very _you."_

"Yup, I can already see the headlines. ' _Avengers' PA Loses Her Shit and Attacks Latverian Embassy_ '."

"You could always join Steve and I," he waggled his brows, and Darcy punched him lightly.

“Keep it in your pants, soldier. We’re in pub—oh _shit!”_ Bucky straightened when she ducked behind his back, and startling a newly recovered assassin probably wasn’t on her list of good ideas.

“It’s Doom,” Darcy whispered against his jacket, feeling him deflate as she grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. _Score._ When she looked over Bucky’s shoulder, she could see Doom—clad in his green cloak and metal armor and mask—speaking to one of those nervous looking stuffed-shirts Jane was talking about.

“So lemme get this straight,” Bucky said, grabbing her arm and leading her to a secluded part of the hall. “You showed up at the date, yelled at him a little, stomped out without another word—“

“Well, when you put it that way—“

“—and now you’re _avoiding_ him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Darcy, you _tased_ the guy. _You_ tased _Victor von Doom_.”

“Can you not talk so loud? We are literally in the lion’s den.”

“You basically _told_ him you two were going on a date. And then you _stood him up_! ”

Darcy huffed, her cheeks coloring. “Stop making me sound badass. Everything you said makes me feel like an asshole.”

“You are an asshole,” Bucky said. “But Doom’s an even bigger one, so I guess you two might work out after all.”

“Thanks Bucky.”

“No problem. Oh, here comes Jane.”

“We need to leave,” Jane said as soon as she caught up to them, panting and red-faced.

“What? Why? Dude, are you okay?”

“Nope. No time. We need to leave.”

“Right _now?”_

“Right now,” the scientist grabbed Darcy’s arm and made to drag her away, but a firm grip on her shoulder stopped them both in their tracks.

 _“Ah,_ so this is where you had run to, Doctor Foster,” Darcy froze. “Doom was wondering why you excused yourself so soon.”

He was taller with the armor, she noticed dully as she turned. Though she much preferred him in that suit—

 _Nope, stop right there, Darcy Jay_.

 _“Heeeey,”_ she greeted, fake-smile—usually reserved for awkward encounters with ex-boyfriends and their current girlfriends—plastered on her face.

“Miss Lewis,” his brown eyes watched her coldly, though she thought that was mostly because she couldn’t see any other part of his face.

_Back to formalities then._

“Doom was rather hoping you would come.”

“Er…”

Thankfully, Bucky stepped in before she could fuck things up further.

“Doctor,” Bucky grinned and stuck his hand out. “It’s great to finally meet you. Darcy’s told me _so much_ about you.”

Doom’s eyes narrowed as they fixed on Bucky, but he dutifully shook the assassin’s hand.

“And you are?”

“James Barnes. I’m Darcy’s—“

_Oh no._

“—friend.”

_Oh thank god._

“Friend?” If Darcy didn't know any better, she'd think Doom's narrowed gaze and contrite tone were because he was _jealous._ His eyes flitted between the two, and Darcy couldn’t help but inch away from Bucky, much to the assassin’s apparent amusement.

“Actually, we were just about to—“

And then the world around them exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously fuck Mamma Mia.

A metal arm wrapped around her waist, and Darcy would’ve thrown her arms around Bucky’s neck and hugged him for dear life if she wasn’t being shielded by a soft green cloth a moment later.

 _Right,_ she thought numbly. _Not Bucky then_.

“Get to safety,” Darcy felt the cold metal of Doom’s faceplate press into her cheek as he spoke over the cacophony of screams and explosions around them. “Quickly!”

Darcy wrenched herself away from his grasp, looking around frantically.

“Jane? Bucky!”

“Darcy!” The scientist ran forward and wrapped her arms around her assistant. “Ohmygod, you’re okay! What’s going on?”

“I don’t know!”

“Coms are down,” Bucky jogged over to them, already clad in his Kevlar suit. “It’s happening all over New York. Where’s Stark?”

“Were you wearing that under your tux?” Darcy asked disbelievingly.

“Now’s not the time, Darce. Bruce?”

In the distance, they heard a loud roar.

“Found Bruce.”

 _“Shit._ You guys need to get out of here.”

“Not without Tony!”

As if on cue, they heard one of the windows in the hall breaking, and Mark 48 flew by in a flurry of red and gold.

“Right, let’s go.”

“Wait!” Doom caught Darcy’s wrist before she could run off with the other two. “I must speak to you!”

Dully, she noted that he had foregone the third-person, if only for a short moment. But then another boom echoed through the building, and Darcy tugged at her hand, frowning at Doom’s hard grip.

“Dude, the world is on fire! I really don’t think _now’s_ the best time!”

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Doom reached up and tugged back his hood, freeing his mask and tossing it aside. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“Darcy!” Jane called insistently.

“What? I—“

Doom tugged at her wrist again. “Promise me!”

 _“Why?_ Why am I so _important_ to you?”

He seemed to be taken aback by the question, but then he straightened, staring at her with conviction and something else she couldn’t quite identify. “You’re my soulmate,” he said. “Our destinies are entwined, Darcy Lewis. And maybe one day you'll come to see that as I do.”

“Doom—“

And then he was kissing her.

His neck was craned awkwardly to make up for that fact that she was an _elf_ —even in her six inch Louboutins (thanks Pepper)—compared to him, but his lips were probing, insistent, and Darcy couldn’t help but sigh into his mouth.

“Farewell, Darcy Lewis,” his breath ghosted over her face, eyes half-lidded as he pulled away.

And then—with a swirl of his green cape—he was gone.

Off to fight off their attackers or join them, Darcy wasn’t sure. Hell, this whole thing could’ve been his plan all along.

But Darcy couldn’t help but stand there for a couple of seconds after his departure, staring blankly at where he was standing not moments ago.

“Darcy,” a hand was placed on her shoulder, and when Darcy turned, Jane had a soft smile playing on her lips. “We’ve gotta go.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m coming.”

Seriously, fuck _Mamma Mia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer than usual, I know. So I threw in a little treat for you guys.  
> What happens next, I wonder? *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter felt super forced idk but how about that cliffhanger?


End file.
